


Chores

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, James is a neat freak, M/M, Q isn't exactly a slob, Retirement, Some Swearing, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Arguing over chores and picking up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



"SIMON!”

“No need to shout, I'm right here.”

“Would it kill you to pick up your socks? Or laptop? Or books? The sitting room looks like your office used to.”

“I'm going to take care of them.”

“That's what you said yesterday. And the day before. And last week.”

“And I'm going to take care of it. It's organized chaos, James. That's how my space is.”

“This is the shared space. And I-”

“-like to keep things neat and trim like in your navy days.”

“Yes. Yes exactly.”

“But I'm going to be using those-”

“Really? Your dirty socks from last week? Gadget has chewed holes in the toes.”

“He has?”

“And I'm always moving your bloody laptop. There's a perfectly serviceable desk over there.”

“But I never sit at the desk. I usually sit in your lap.”

“You're an utter distraction in my lap. Too many places to put my hands.”

“I miss our banter over the earpieces. Back when we first were working together. Your incessant flirting and my dry retorts.”

“You getting me out of danger at every corner.”

“You breaking my equipment every chance you got.”

“I don't miss being a spy… but I do miss the ease of those conversations.”

“I don't miss the distance though. Although you definitely were more of a flirt back then.”

“Excuse me, I am still an excellent flirt.”

“Of course you are, James.”

“Just pick up the fucking laptop, Q.”

“Right away, 007.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
